Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{10}{10} \times 0.05 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 0.05 = \dfrac{0.5}{10} = \dfrac{1}{20} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{20} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{20} } = \dfrac{1 \times 1 } {1 \times 20 } $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{1}{20} } = \dfrac{1}{20} $